


Origin of Love

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [45]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Darren's a good dad, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Parents Chris Colfer/Darren Criss, Parents!Crisscolfer, Past Mpreg, Sad, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Darren makes his little one upset during their trip to the zoo.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 1





	Origin of Love

“Lydia! We’re gonna be leaving soon so get your shoes on.” Darren shouts while he finishes up packing the small cooler.

“Okay daddy!”

Darren zips up the cooler and carries it with him to the garage door. Lydia made her way downstairs and slipped on her velcro shoes.

“I’m all ready, daddy.” She beams with her hands on her hips and a big smile on her face.

“Alright, let’s go.”

He opens the door for them and she walks out into the garage as he unlocks the truck. He helps Lydia climb up into her booster seat and places the cooler beside her before getting up front in the driver’s seat.

“Okay.” He sighs and starts up the truck, turning on the AC, letting it cool off before setting out on their little adventure.

With Chris gone all day, Darren decided to plan a daddy daughter day with his six year old daughter. He chose to take her to the Los Angeles Zoo since she’s been asking to go for a while now, so he figured why not? Plus, he hasn’t seen her in over three months and just came back home from another tour last weekend so he wanted to spend every second he could with his daughter and/or husband.

Lydia missed Darren a lot when he was gone, like a lot. Chris was worried she was gonna go into a depression state because Darren wasn’t there. I mean, she is his princess after all and he missed her a lot too, probably more than his own husband but he wouldn’t dare tell Christopher that.

Anyway, the two sang the entire car ride there. Lydia loved listening to her daddy’s new album and often made Chris play it on repeat when Darren was away. There’s even a song on there that’s dedicated to her and is about her which just so happened to be her favorite.

When they arrived at the zoo, Darren parked in the lot and as soon as he got out of his blacked out truck he could see the paparazzi waiting for him to make his entrance into the public place. He rolls his eyes and just carries on taking Lydia out as well as the cooler.

He holds onto her hand as they walk to the front gates of the zoo and he can already see people recognizing him and prayed they didn’t disturb him or Lydia.

“I’m so excited daddy! I can’t wait to see the monkeys!” Lydia skipped alongside her father with that same big smile on her face.

“You’re my little monkey.” He says, causing her to giggle.

“I’m not a monkey daddy. I’m your princess, remember?”

“Yes, yes, I remember. You’re my one and only princess.” He corrects himself and goes to wait in line so he could buy the tickets.

While they waited in the short line, Darren could feel nearly every eye on him as more people began to recognize him simply for who he was or who he’s married too. Either way, he hated it. He just wanted to enjoy this day with his child but of course people just have to ruin it.

The paparazzi was out there watching his every move and several fans came up to him asking for pictures and autographs and such. He tried to avoid it as much and as nicely as possibly since he was with his daughter but some fans are very inconsiderate and just want the publicity of meeting him.

\---

As the day went on, Darren took Lydia around most of the zoo and even to the monkeys which they stayed and looked at for almost an hour. She was so intrigued and he found it adorable. They took pictures together and he took some of just her exploring, sending them all to his husband of course knowing Chris would love them.

“Daddy can we go see the penguins?” She asks as they were just walking around, thinking about where to go next. “Please?”

“Of course. Let’s go look at the map first and see how to get there.” He tells her.

They stop by a bench and he pulls out the map from his pocket looking for a way to get to the penguin exhibit.

“Alright we have to go down here then turn left and we should be there.” He says and folds it then places it back in his pocket. “Let’s go baby.”

He grabs her hands again and they start their walk to see the penguins.

When they’re on their way to the place, they get stopped again by a girl who looked to be in her late teens. She kindly asks Darren for a picture and since she seemed to be by herself he took one with her then she started to talk to Darren about how much she loves him and what he means to her.

Of course he couldn't be rude and just walk away so he listened and thanked her over and over again while she rambled on and on. Meanwhile, Lydia stood holding her daddy’s hand, very upset about the whole thing.

They were missing the penguins but it seemed as though her daddy didn’t care about her anymore and wanted to talk.

Tears welled in her baby blue eyes as she watched her father and this girl converse for a few minutes.

Fifteen minutes later, the girl left and Darren turned back to his daughter. His smile vanished once he saw how sad she looked.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asks.

“I wanna go home.” She whimpers and sniffles as her tears slowly fall from her eyes. “I don’t wanna be here anymore.”  
“Okay baby. We’ll go home.” He frowns.

They left the zoo and the drive home was silent, except for an occasional sniffle coming from Lydia as she cried to herself in the back seat.

At home, Lydia hopped out of the backseat and made her way inside, going up to her room, leaving Darren alone.

She went to her room and cried in her bed while holding onto her little hedwig plush she got when she was a baby. She was really upset with him and he felt terrible for making his baby so sad.

Darren felt awful and texted Chris what happened and that he doesn’t know what to do. While waiting for a response from his husband, he sat in the living room and just stared at the blank tv screen thinking about the day he had with his daughter. Everything was going so well and he just had to ruin it for her.

Way to go, DAD!

He groaned and laid on the couch as tears made their way into his eyes, he really blew it this time.

A few hours later, Chris was on his way home and Darren went to go check on his daughter to make sure she was alright or if she was hungry. He knocked on her door and opened it to see that she cried herself to sleep. His heart broke as he saw her tear stained face and he went over kissing her forehead then left her room.

Chris came home and as soon as he got into the house, he brought himself to the living room and saw his husband was just coming down the stairs.

“Hi babe.” Chris says and gives him a kiss. “How’re you doing?”

“Not good.” Darren sighs.

Chris frowns and cups his face with his hand. Darren nuzzles his head against it and sadly smiles before giving him another kiss.

The two talked while having a glass of wine in their living room.

“I mean you should’ve seen how hurt she looked, Chris. I’ve never seen her that sad before.”

“I have.” Chris comments and sips from his glass. “When you left for the tour she got like that. She just isolates herself and I’ve learned to give her some space and she’ll come to me when she’s ready. She’ll probably do the same with you.”

“I don’t think so.” Darren shakes his head. “It really hit her hard this time and I broke her heart, Chris. I made my own daughter feel bad and I don’t think she’ll ever forgive me.”

“She’s six Darren. She’ll forgive, you just need to give her some time that’s all. It’s not your fault you have fans who admire you and want to meet you. It’s a tough business we’re in and it affects a lot of people we’re close to. Including Lydia.”

“I know but…” Darren trails off as tears form in his eyes thinking back to some of his favorite memories. “The first time we heard her heartbeat while she was in your belly, I cried. I knew that was my baby and I made a promise to myself that she was always gonna come first no matter what.”

They both smiled thinking of that day and Darren continued to talk.

“I felt her kick for the first time, I sang to her, I listened to her respond to me when I was talking or singing to her through your belly.” He swallows as more tears fill his eyes. “Then when she came out and they placed her on your chest, I recognized her as my baby, my child. I knew that my whole world revolved around her. She’s my everything Chris, and I’ve let her down. I’m the worst father ever.” He sobs.

“Oh honey.” Chris reaches over and wraps his arms around his husband, rubbing his back. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, babe. She’ll eventually understand that some people don’t care and just want to be in the spotlight for a second.” Chris kisses his husband and he continues to cry. “You’re an amazing father and the best daddy in the world. Lydia loves you and will always love you, okay?”

Darren nods and just stays in his husband’s arms for a little while letting himself cry it all out.

-Later On-

  
Lydia eventually wakes up from her nap and comes downstairs where Chris and Darren were just finishing their Chinese food and watching a movie on tv.

Darren pauses the movie as she walks over to them. She passes Darren and goes right to Chris.

“Hi baby.” Chris says and pulls her onto his lap, kissing her forehead. “How was your day? Did you have fun with daddy?”

“Yeah.” She nods. “Until daddy’s friends ruined it.” She pouts and Darren sighs.

“Sweetheart, c’mere.” Darren holds his arms out for her and she reluctantly switches from Chris’ lap over to Darren’s. “Daddy’s so sorry for what happened today.” He starts and Chris excuses himself to go get some food for their daughter.

“You hurt my feelings daddy. You made me feel like you didn’t love me anymore and just wanted to be with your friends.”

“Baby, of course I love you. I love you with all my heart and those people are not my friends, they’re called fans.”

“Fans?”

“Yeah, fan. You see, what momma and I do for work makes us gain a following and those people who enjoy our work and what we do are called fans. We’re famous in a lot of eyes but obviously to you we’re just momma and daddy. But when our fans come to us they usually ask for a picture or an autograph because they love us so much and we’ve impacted their lives somehow.”

“Yeah but daddy I was sad because you ignored me for a long time. And we never got to see the penguins either.”

“I know, baby and like I said I am so very sorry about it. It does get kinda in the way when momma and I want to go out with you and people keep coming up to us but that’s what happened when you’re famous.”

“Can’t you and momma not be famous anymore?”

“I wish it were that easy honey, but we can’t. It’s been years in the making.” She frowns and looks down at her fingers. “But you know what?” He asks and tilts her chin up towards him. “You are the only person in the entire world who can call us momma and daddy because you’re our child and we made you out of love. You’re a very special little girl.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” She sighs. “I’m sorry for hurting your feelings before daddy.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I’m sorry for acting like a meanie and ignoring you, okay? I love you so much honey, don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t. I promise, daddy.”

“Okay. Now how about this weekend me and you go on another daddy daughter date?”

“Ooh okay where?”

“Hmm, we can go to the movies and get some pizza.”

“Okay!”

“Alright. Can I have a hug and kiss?” He asks.

She nods and wraps her arms around her daddy, squeezing tightly then pressing a small kiss to his cheek, “I love you daddy.”

“I love you too baby.”

Chris was watching from their kitchen and thought it was adorable that they made up and are back to being their normal selves. He brings her dinner out and she eats while sitting in between her parents as they watch Harry Potter.


End file.
